What would u do
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Not the most worldly written fic but i enjoy the song and just had to get the idea posted


What would you do Birrane-Hall Normal Birrane-Hall 2 58 2001-09-27T08:07:00Z 2001-09-27T08:07:00Z 2 812 4631 38 9 5687 9.2720 8.55 pt 2 

What would you do?

A/N: Right we have the radio on in lessons and on Galaxy they repeat the same songs every hour so I heard this song allot and liked it. Plus my friends and me were dancing and acting like fools in the Portakabin, which brings back memories of my first half term in year 10. The song belongs to City high and the record company.

I own Rosie Jk owns Sirius, darn!

Girls and boys wanna here a true story Saturday night a was at this real cool party they had the liquor over flowing the cup they had 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck. 

life

Some how Sirius had found himself in New York City, looking for an old school friend of all the places to see her he didn't expect here. A bachelor party in a club in down town Manhattan, she was there and dancing on the bar top. Stripping. If he had known what his imprisonment had done to he would've broke out sooner, allot sooner. There she was, changed allot long red hair instead of black her brown eyes full of hate and pain. His eyes locked as she stared at him worriedly she quickly ran to the girl's bathroom as he ran after her.

 Then a took one girl outside with me her name was Rosie she went to Hoggy High with me

 _I said why you up and dancing for cash a guess it's a whole lot of change since a seen you last_

As Rose changed, he followed her into the changing rooms with yells from the other strippers as he searched the rooms. She quickly made a back exit so he couldn't find her. She ran home urgently in her small dress all the way she looked behind her; he was still there following her. Why wouldn't he let it go?

Rosie Potter had been nearly married to Mr Sirius Black but tragic events happened one after the other and she was left as a single parent, in London with her family gone she moved to New York City. Once at her apartment, she thought she had lost him, but no he was a resistant loser. He knocked on the door urgently as her little boy came into the living room.

 She said 

What would you do if your son was at home crying all alone on the bathroom floor cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a bit of money and his daddies gone and we're smoking rock now I aint out of luck now I aint got a job now so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what a call life

"Mommy Whats wrong. Is one of my daddies hurting you again?" he asked puzzled looking at her with sorry eyes. Her eyes were water logged as Sirius spoke.

"Rose, let me in. Please" 

She bit her lip nervously and eventually slowly opened the door; there he was very different. No longer a sparkle in his eyes, no laughter just hurt, pain and suffering. His long black leather coat torn, his hair messy as per usual. She sighed an embraced him lovingly.

"Sirius" she sighed " I'm sorry. Remus told me, I was ready to kill you if you ever turned up here but Remus told me and Peter appeared here which made me believe." She paused " your innocent"

_Girl you aint the only one with a baby that's no excuse to be living all crazy_

_Then she looked me square in the eye and said every day I wake up hoping to die_

 "Thank you Rosie" Sirius whispered and they broke apart. He then turned his attention to the young boy standing behind Rose clutching her leg.

"Whose this?" Sirius asked bending down to the young lad. He looked at him edgily with brown eyes and his rusty hair from his grandmother; he looked strangely at Sirius wondering what to think of this stranger.

"My names Jo, sir after my grandpa" he stated with an New Yorkers accent " Who are you sir?" 

"Sirius, young fella, where's your dad?" Sirius explained

"My daddy's in prison sir" he replied, Sirius looked at him to Rose.

"Rose whose his dad?" Sirius asked as if already knowing the answer.

"You" she muttered her head hanging low. Sirius seemed to absorb this information and he didn't look surprised.

"C'mon Rose your coming back to Hogwarts" Sirius explained suddenly

_She said I've gotta know about pain cause em and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us Before I was a teenager I'd been through more sh*t than you can even relate to._

"No" Rose replied simply sternly. Sirius looked at her puzzled.

"Rose Dumbledore needs you. Harry needs to know who his Aunt is!" Sirius shouted

Hold Up 

_What would you do?_

_Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse_

_What would u do?_

_Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through_

_What would u do?_

_Get up on my feet and stop making tired excuse_

_Girl a know if my mother can do it baby you can do it…_

"I can't leave" Rose replied.

"Rose my mum was In a similar position Jo is my son and I don't want him to go through what I went through or you. Please" Sirius pleaded. She thought about it and closed the door again. Thinking it over Jo was still puzzled.

"Mommy is that my dad?" he asked puzzled.

Rose ran into her bedroom crying as Sirius stayed outside the door, Jo eventually got tired of Sirius' knocking an let him in.

"If you are my daddy you'll make mommy feel better" he explained with wisdom.

What would you do if your son was at home crying all alone on the bathroom floor cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a bit of money and his daddies gone and we're smoking rock now I aint out of luck now I aint got a job now so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what a call life!

A month later Rose had been persuaded to fly back to England with Jo and Sirius. 

Fin I know it isn't the best story ever written but I just had to do something to this song so please read and review if you don't I don't care.  


End file.
